Introduction
Relative Significance of Local vs. Regional Sources: Hong Kong’s Air Pollution Hong Kong: Vehicle Related Pollution Boomtown to gloomtown – The implications of inaction Air Pollution: costs and paths to a solution Submissions made to the Legislative Council Environmental Affairs Panel – Review of Air Quality Objectives in Hong Kong The impact of air pollution on population health, health care and community costs The Air That we Breathe The Sustainable Development Council Invitation and Response Document: Clean Air-Clear Choices – Will High Air Pollution Alert Days provide an efficient path to health protection? Owning up to Responsibility for Manufacturing Contributions to the Pearl River Delta’s Poor Air Quality A Price Too High: The Health Impacts of Air Pollution in Southern China Air pollution and Health Studies in China: A Literature Review Hong Kong’s submission to the UN Convention on the Rights of the Child – Air Pollution Regulation and the Right to Health Air Quality Objectives Review Public Consultation – Submissions The legal definition of air pollution Government monitoring of air pollution in Hong Kong Air pollutant trends in Hong KongAir pollutant trends in Hong Kong The Air Pollution Control Ordinance Air pollution in Hong Kong (Overview)Air pollution in Hong Kong (Overview) The Air Pollution Index Air pollution and visibility Cross-border pollution Total emissions calculation Source-based calculation Time-based analysis Seasonal influences on air pollution The street canyon effect Hong Kong law (Introduction) The history of air pollution laws in Hong Kong The Air Pollution Control Ordinance and public health The Air Quality Objectives The establishment of Air Quality Objectives The requirement to update the Air Quality Objectives The requirement to update the Air Quality Objectives Clean Air Foundation Ltd & Oldham v Government of HKSAR Clean Air Foundation Ltd & Oldham v Government of HKSAR Licensing under the Air Pollution Control Ordinance The Air Quality Objectives consultation The Air Quality Objectives consultation The Government’s proposed emissions control measures The Air Quality Objectives in the Chief Executive’s policy address 2008 – 2009 The Air Quality Objectives in the Chief Executive’s policy address 2008 – 2009 The Air Quality Objectives in the Chief Executive’s policy address 2009 – 2010 Public’s View on Air Pollution in Hong Kong Air Pollution in Asia Air pollution and the economy (Overview) Sources of Air Pollution in Hong Kong Costs of Air Pollution in Hong Kong Alternative air pollution management strategies (overview) Alternate fuel and energy source Control on power generation Controls on garages, vehicles and drivers Management of density and traffic flow Cross-border management on fuels Control on marine services, logistics industry and port emissions More accurate assessment of loss and monitoring activities Communication with the public and increase awareness Government bodies involved with the AQOs should act promptly Air pollution and climate change in Hong Kong (overview) The right to life - International Covenant on Civil and Political Rights Interpreting the right to life – Supreme Court of Bangladesh Interpreting the right to life – Supreme Court of Pakistan The right to health - International Covenant on Economic, Social and Cultural Rights Interpretation of Right to Health from Committee on Economic, Social and Cultural Rights Flores v Southern Peru Copper Corporation 414 F3d 233 (2003), United States Court of Appeal Guerra v Italy (Case 116/1996/735/932), European Court of Human Rights Sarei v. Rio Tinto PLC., 221 F. Supp. 2d 1116 - Dist. Court, CD California 2002 Article 24, United Nations Convention on the Rights of a Child Interpretation by the Committee on the Rights of the Child The connection between the right to health and air pollution Minors Oposa v. Secretary of the Department of Environmental and Natural Resources, The Supreme Court of the Philippines, July 1993 Rights in Hong Kong The duty to enforce the Basic Law The right to health imposes duty to combat air pollution A judicial review against the Hong Kong-Macau-Zhuhai Bridge project because of air pollution? Oxidative stress The air pollutants Health effects of air pollutants The effect of air pollution on children (overview) Studies on the health effects of pollution in children Air pollution and asthma in children The effects of air pollution on children during exercise What does air pollution do to us? Primary and secondary pollutants Sulphur dioxide (SO2) Nitrogen dioxide (NO2) Particulate matter (PM) Volatile Organic Compounds (VOC) Carbon monoxide (CO) Lead (Pb) Creating air pollution – combustion Ozone (O3) Smog Rain and air pollutants Air pollutants and the World Health Organisation Do facemasks and other protection measures work against air pollution? Air pollution and exercise Indoor air pollution and indoor air pollutants (overview) Indoor air pollutants Interview with Professor T.W. Wong on Hong Kong’s air pollution episode of 22/3/10 In the news: 71% think AQOs should follow WHO guidelines In the news: Air pollutants connected to emergency hospital admissions In the news: Air pollution causes asthma a myth In the news: Air pollution urgent threat to Hong Kong’s competitiveness In the news: Asthmatics object to adoption of interim targets In the news: Bad Air affects Birth Weight In the news: Better air in summer, smog in winter In the news: Breathing problems and the API In the news: Bus route rationing at its limits In the news: Chief Executive must be living in another city In the news: Clean Air Foundation takes Government to court In the news: Cleaner fuel would lead to increase in ferry fares In the news: Cleanest getting dirtier In the news: Cost-benefit analysis misleading In the news: Cross-Harbour tolls too low In the news: Damages awarded for exhaust in Tokyo In the news: Eco-trendy or serious? In the news: Electronic road pricing instead of reclamation to ease congestion In the news: Environmental protection in Guangdong In the news: Exposure to smog for just 24 hours could cause premature death In the news: First environmental group lawsuit in China In the news: Global recession leads to fall in sulphur dioxide at container port In the news: Government proposals on air quality to extend life by one month In the news: Government’s pollution proposals supported by business groups In the news: Green groups: get rid of old buses and trucks In the news: Hong Kong Carbon Exchange? In the news: Hong Kong Smog Third Worse Since 1968 In the news: Hong Kong’s own fault? In the news: Idle on idling engines In the news: Majority suffering from health problems? In the news: Marathon runners hospitalized In the news: More to be done on local PM2.5 In the news: New Buses Better Air In the news: New government offices impact could be higher than predicted In the news: Older Vehicles Pay More Licence Fees In the news: Pollution linked to birth defects In the news: Record highs for API In the news: Reducing tax for commercial vehicles In the news: Roadside pollution 6 times worse in 4 years In the news: South China air a problem In the news: Stop causing unnecessary death In the news: Stop lying? In the news: Study links stroke and heart attack to diesel pollution In the news: Superfund for air pollution In the news: Tamar pollution prediction assumes Central is flat In the news: Tax Breaks for Green Factories In the news: The fight on idling engines In the news: The need to monitor superfine particles In the news: The ‘Lucky’ First Five Taxis, not lucky for us In the news: Turning Hong Kong green In the news: Ultrafine particles may cause heart disease In the news: Want to buy an air purifier? In the news: What are the benefits of banning idling engines? In the news: ‘Celebrating’ Earth Day 2004 In the news: ‘Good’ job HKSAR Government ]] Write the text of your article here! test